


I've got a blank space, Baby!

by JenLeeJune



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Rapmon/Jin, Romance, namjin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2018-11-18 00:22:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11279868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenLeeJune/pseuds/JenLeeJune
Summary: Inspired by: Blank Space by Taylor SwiftNamjoon is the founder and CEO of Spazz, with a stigma of being ostracized for being gay.Seokjin is his personal secretary, with his own personal baggage.And that is where their story begins...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone!
> 
> This is the first proper fic that I'm posting on AO3, and I'm looking forward to all your support.
> 
> I've been writing this fic for a while now and I've decided to start posting it now. This was a sudden inspiration when I was listening to Taylor Swift's Blank Space for the umpteenth time!
> 
> I've decided to frame the story on the lyrics of blank space, and hence, every line of the first stanza of Blank Space is a chapter. I've noticed this has helped me plan the story better as I have a concept to stick to for every chapter.
> 
> This is going to be light comedy, romance with some drama. Updates will be weekly, and seeing as how the story has been going, fairly regular.
> 
> This is my first Boy x boy / Yaoi fic and I honestly have no idea how it will turn out. I haven't yet decided whether this will have rated chapters, but it is highly likely that I will be tempted to add some.
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading the story! Do leave me your love!
> 
> Lots of love,
> 
> Jen.
> 
>  

**CHAPTER 1: Nice to meet you; where you been?**

 

Seokjin tried to make as little noise as possible, wincing at the click-clack the heels of his new black formals made on the pristine white tiled floor of the building. He stopped in front of the glass double doors that had ‘CEO’ engraved on them and took a deep breath. He turned to his right and stared at his reflection on the glass window. His hair was neatly styled. His tie was in place. He looked fine. Nothing in his outward appearance gave away the war that he was waging with himself in his head.

 

“You got this, Kim Seokjin! You can do this!”

 

_“Says the dude who creeped the fuck out of the boss at his last interview!”_

 

“It was my first interview! Now I know what not to say!”

 

_“It was the first one you got called for, after the disastrously honest applications you turned in!”_

 

“Well, I did get a call from here, didn’t I?”

 

Seokjin was glad his head didn’t find any argument to counter this one. He let out the breath he had been holding and pressed the card he had been given at the reception to the scanner next to the door.

 

“Here goes nothing.” He muttered to himself as he stepped through the doors that slid open for him.

 

“Hello! How may I help you?” came a cheerful voice from his left and he turned to find a guy in black formal shirt and pants, the top button of the shirt undone, with pinkish blond hair and a smile that could put the sun to shame. Seokjin instantly felt overdressed in his white shirt, black pants, black overcoat and red neck-tie.

 

“He-hello.” Seokjin stammered a little, bowing to the man, “I’m here for the interview for the CEO’s personal secretary?”

 

“Ah! Kim Seokjin-ssi?” the man smiled even wider and Seokjin wondered how that was even possible, “Boss has been expecting you.”

 

“Right.” Seokjin gulped a little, frowning at how this man addressed the CEO. Was he some ex-underground drug lord?

 

“Come on! I’ll take you to him.” The man grinned at him, indicating that Seokjin should follow him.

 

Seokjin nodded to himself as if reassuring himself that it was going to be alright, before falling in step behind the 5 feet 9 inches’ tall ray of pure sunshine.

 

“I’m Hoseok, by the way. Jung Hoseok.” Seokjin could hear the smile in his voice, “I’m the Chief Operating Officer and the CEO’s advisor.”

 

“Ah, it is nice to meet you, Jung Hoseok-ssi.” Seokjin gave an awkward half bow and then blushed, realizing that Hoseok couldn’t see him. Resisting the urge to smack himself in the face, Seokjin followed Hoseok through another set of sliding doors.

 

“Please wait for a few minutes. Boss’ll be here soon.” Hoseok was still grinning.

 

 Seokjin wondered if Hoseok ever stopped smiling. He inclined his head towards him in a short bow and tried to stay in one spot to avoid getting the immaculately clean floors even a little dirty.

 

“You can sit down, you know. Make yourself comfortable.” Hoseok looked amused.

 

“I’m good, thank you.” Seokjin said, a little stiff. Hoseok shrugged and flopped down on the couch, grabbing a cookie from the large cookie jar standing in the corner.

 

Seokjin fidgeted with his collar and tie and restlessly switched the file with all his credentials from one hand to another, all the while trying to avoid the amused smirk Hoseok was shooting in his direction.

 

“Oh hey, Hoseok hyung!”

 

Seokjin turned the same instant Hoseok looked up towards the voice, and hence entirely missed the look of absolute glee that flit across Hoseok’s face.

 

“Who’s this?”

 

Seokjin barely registered the words coming out of the stranger’s lips, busy as he was staring at the absolute perfection of a man that stood in front of him. Dressed in plain white tank top and a pair of knee length black shorts, tank top drenched in sweat and sticking to – were those abs!? – purple hair tousled like he’s been running a marathon, Seokjin had to control himself hard from openly drooling. Was this the CEO? And if he was, what CEO came to office looking like this?

 

Seokjin tried to get a grip on his thoughts and emotions as the said man proceeded to kick of his red converse high tops, pull of his sweat drenched socks and collapse on the couch next to Hoseok.

 

“Seokjin-ssi!” Jung Hoseok’s voice seemed to penetrate Seokjin’s consciousness from very far away.

 

“Ye-yes?” Seokjin blushed as he realised the tinge of breathlessness in his voice.

 

“Are you okay?” the stranger asked, voice laced with concern.

 

“Yes, just nervous.” Seokjin breathed out, dabbing imaginary beads of sweat from the tip of his nose. He blinked a few times to clear his vision, that seemed to have gone out of focus.

 

“Why don’t you sit down?” he heard Hoseok’s voice, the little bit of concern failing to veil the amusement in his tone.

 

He jumped when he felt a hand gently pushing him down on to one of the plush armchairs. He nearly choked on his saliva as a pair of warm brown eyes met his own, too close for comfort.

 

“You okay? You look like you’re having a panic attack.” The stranger’s voice was deep.

 

“I-I’m fine, thank you.” Seokjin managed to stammer, sitting up a little straight on the armchair, “I’m here for the interview for the CEO’s personal secretary. I assume you are him?”

 

“That’s right.” The stranger smiled, taking Seokjin’s breath away for the umpteenth time that hour, “I’m Kim Namjoon. And you are?”

 

So, this was his employer – CEO Kim Namjoon of Spazz – an up and coming clothesline that was taking Seoul by storm. Seokjin knew Spazz had started out small, with clothes designed by Namjoon himself – a graduate in fashion designing – and had been so successful within six months of launch that now, just after two years of launch, Namjoon had some of the best designers in Seoul working for him. Seokjin would be lucky to get a chance to work with him.

 

“Kim Seokjin.” Seokjin was relieved to find his voice was steady once more.

 

“Well, it’s nice to meet you, Kim Seokjin-ssi.” Namjoon smiled a little wider – and Lord save Seokjin’s soul! This man had dimples!

 

“Yeah, well, nice to meet you, too, Kim Namjoon-ssi.” Seokjin looked away from him. Out of the corner of his eyes, Seokjin saw Namjoon sit back on the couch and lean forward, elbows resting on his thighs as he looked contemplatively at Seokjin.

 

“Isn’t there anything you’d like to ask me?” Seokjin worked up the nerve to ask.

 

“Yes.” Namjoon nodded thoughtfully, “Why are you interested in working with us?”

 

“Oh, er, I’m basically a business school graduate with fashion designing as my minor and I’ve heard a lot about Spazz over the last two years, and I really admire how you could build this company and bring it up to this level in just two years and I would be honoured to have a chance to work with you!” Seokjin rattled out in one breath and then blushed looking at Namjoon’s and Hoseok’s amused faces.

 

“Thank you for the kind words, Seokjin-ssi.” Namjoon smiled widely at Seokjin - man, those dimples were distracting! – and continued, “But we started picking up business only after Hoseok hyung joined me a year later. Couldn’t have done it without this man.”

 

“Right.” Seokjin breathed out, “Nevertheless, it is incredible. Is there anything else you would like to know?”

 

“Oh no, there isn’t much I wanna know.” Kim Namjoon shrugged, “Hoseok is the one who went over your application and recommended you.”

 

“Oh.” Seokjin stared at Hoseok. So, his brutally honest application had fallen into this man’s hands, who was, now, smirking openly at him from behind Namjoon’s back. It was the face of a man who knew what happened to Seokjin a few moments back was definitely not a panic attack.

 

“There’s a thing that you need to know, though.” Namjoon’s hesitant voice effectively drew Seokjin’s attention away from Hoseok, “And I need to know if you will be okay working with me after that.”

 

“Yes?” Seokjin asked, curiously,

 

“I’m gay.” Namjoon said, bluntly.

 

“I’m sorry, what?” Seokjin gulped like a fish out of water.

 

“He said he’s gay.” Hoseok repeated, thinly veiled mirth apparent in his voice.

 

“Namjoon-ssi,” Seokjin said, slowly, “Did you even look at my application?”

 

“No.” Namjoon frowned, “Should I have?”

 

“That would be up to you.” Seokjin sighed, “As for your question, no, I have no problem working with you because you’re…gay.”

 

“Really?” Namjoon’s frown deepened.

 

“Really.” Seokjin nodded, sincerely.

 

“Why, that is wonderful!” Namjoon looked overjoyed, “I’ve had six applicants reject the job after I told them that.”

 

“That was stupid of them.” Seokjin said firmly, “But I’m glad they did, or I wouldn’t be sitting here today.”

 

 Namjoon shot him a blinding smile and Seokjin had to restrain his heart from jumping out of his chest.

 

“So, I assume you’re up for the job?” Hoseok asked, standing up.

 

“Um yes, but, could I have a word with you first?” Seokjin asked Hoseok.

 

Namjoon looked a little surprised but Hoseok looked like he had been expecting this and beckoned Seokjin to follow him out of the office, leaving a befuddled Namjoon behind.

 

“Is that the reason I got the call?” Seokjin asked in a tight voice, without preamble, once they were outside Namjoon’s office.

 

“It is one of the reasons,” Hoseok sighed, running a hand through his hair, “The other reasons being your credentials look super good and you’re cute.”

 

“I’m cute?” Seokjin spluttered indignantly.

 

“I was just kidding?” Hoseok said with half a smile, “But really, Namjoon needs someone who would understand his situation and you seemed like the best person.”

 

“Is there any problem, Seokjin-ssi?”

 

Seokjin jumped and turned around at Namjoon’s worried voice. The look on Namjoon’s face reminded him of a kicked puppy. He glanced at Hoseok who was looking at him expectantly.

 

“No, Namjoon-ssi. There isn’t any problem.” Seokjin smiled at Namjoon, “I’ll report to work on Monday?”

 

“We start office at 8.” Namjoon grinned back, happily, “It will be a pleasure working with you Seokjin-ssi.”

 

“The pleasure is all mine, Namjoon-ssi.”

 


	2. I could show you incredible things.

**Chapter 2: I could show you incredible things.**

 

 

“Good morning, Mr. Jung.”

 

“Seokjin-ssi!” Hoseok looked up from the screen of his laptop and shot Seokjin a blinding smile, “Welcome to your first day at Spazz! Nervous?”

 

“Sort of?” Seokjin answered with a nervous chuckle.

 

“Well, don’t be. Boss is pretty chill.” Hoseok winked at him.

 

“Haha. Right.” Seokjin tried to act casual, and failed miserably, “Um, Mr. Jung…”

 

“Please, just call me Hoseok.” Hoseok held up his hand, “According to your application, you’re two years older than me, _hyung_.”

 

“Man, I feel old.” Seokjin sighed, after he’d managed to pull his jaws back up from the floor.

 

Hoseok let out a scream of laughter at Seokjin’s words and pulled him by the elbow into the office. Honestly, Seokjin had never seen another man who could laugh as much as Hoseok.

 

“Boss isn’t here yet, but this here is your station.” Hoseok explained, leading Seokjin to a cubicle inside Namjoon’s office. For a cubicle, his station was quite spacious and comfortable, equipped with a computer table, a swivel chair, a laptop and even an armchair.

 

“This looks… comfortable.” Seokjin said, looking at his station.

 

“I’m glad you think so.” Hoseok chirped, “I’ll get you boss’s schedule. You need to handle calls for appointments and such. You’ll also be handling the scheduling of his meetings. That’s as far as I know. I guess, boss’ll tell you what else he wants.”

 

“Right, thank you, Mr.- ah, Hoseok-ssi.” Seokjin nodded at the man.

 

“Just Hoseok, hyung.” Hoseok insisted.

 

“Alright, Hoseok.” Seokjin shot him a tentative smile and Hoseok immediately returned.

 

“Can I ask you something, hyung?”

 

Seokjin looked at Hoseok apprehensively and nodded.

 

“I saw on your application that you graduated a year late.” Hoseok said, with a slight frown, “Namjoonie graduated a year early, not a surprise, considering the genius that he is. But you were supposed to graduate a year earlier than him and yet you graduated in the same year?”

 

“Ah, that…yes.” Seokjin said, scratching the back of his neck, “I had to take a year off…”

 

Hoseok kept looking at him expectantly and so Seokjin had to say, “…for personal reasons.”

 

“Ah.” Hoseok realised Seokjin was not about to give him any details, “Well, anyway, boss should be here in some time. Why don’t you go over his schedule till then?”

 

“Sure. Thanks, Hoseok.” Seokjin nodded, taking the i-pad that Hoseok handed him, before asking, “Does this mean the CEO is younger than me, too?”

 

“I suppose it does, considering he and I are nearly the same age with a few months’ difference.” Hoseok affirmed.

 

“Damn!” Seokjin huffed, making Hoseok chuckle.

 

“Get comfortable, Seokjin hyung. The coffee machine is right there and the cafeteria is downstairs.” Hoseok said and was about to leave the room.

 

“Just call me Jin.” Seokjin said, stopping him, “Jin _hyung_ , if you like. All my friends call me Jin.”

 

“Right, Jin hyung.” Hoseok answered with the warmest smile he could muster.

Seokjin settled down in the swivel chair and propped open the laptop. He was glad to find it already logged in to the CEO’s work email. He really shouldn’t have been as surprised as he was on seeing the number of big shots who mailed his boss on a regular basis. His scanned the inbox with star struck eyes, catching names like Park Jinyoung, Bang Si Hyuk, Huang Zi Tao, Kris Wu among others.

 

He was halfway through organising the day’s schedule when he heard the door to the office open. He peeked out of his cubicle to see Namjoon enter the office, dressed in a grey t-shirt and black jeans with a black coat on top, talking nineteen to the dozen on the phone.

 

Seokjin felt his face heating up as he slid back into the cubicle. He heard Namjoon give a hearty chuckle before bidding the person on the other end a good morning and hanging up. Inhaling deeply, Jin clicked on the next email and was in the process of pondering whether it was important enough to go on the day’s schedule, when he was startled by a deep voice behind him.

 

“Seokjin-ssi.”

 

“Mr. Kim, good morning.” Seokjin stood up, pulling himself together.

 

“Just call me Namjoon, Seokjin-ssi.” Namjoon flashed those dimples that Jin was falling in love with.

 

“Oh no, I couldn’t. You’re my boss, Mr. Kim.” Seokjin answered, flustered.

 

“Oh.”

 

Was that disappointment Seokjin saw on Namjoon’s face? Nah, he must be mistaken.

 

“Um…I’ve almost got your schedule for the day organised, Mr. Kim.” Seokjin said, in an attempt to cover the sudden awkwardness, “There is a mail from a Mr. Jinyoung Park requesting a meeting about the concept design for GOT7’s new album. I was wondering if you wanted that meeting scheduled today?”

 

Namjoon took the i-Pad from Seokjin and glanced at the schedule he had organised. He couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow, impressed.

 

“Wow, you really know what you’re doing.” Namjoon complimented Seokjin. Seokjin blushed a little, but looked pleased.

 

“Thank you, Mr. Kim.” He said with a small smile, “That’s why I’m here. Now, about the meeting with Mr. Jinyoung Park?”

 

“That can wait.” Namjoon said, handing Seokjin back the i-Pad, “They haven’t even decided the concept, yet they keep pestering to meet me about the costume design.”

“Perhaps they’re hoping to get a chance to pick your brains for the concept, Mr. Kim.” Seokjin chuckled, glancing down at the schedule, “You have a meeting scheduled with Ms. Chaerin Lee at nine thirty. That would be in half an hour.”

 

“Oh well, we have half an hour before we start work then.” Namjoon grinned, “Would you like a cup of coffee, Seokjin-ssi?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

“How’s the day been so far?” Hoseok asked Seokjin, as they settled down opposite each other with their lunches in the company cafeteria.

 

“It’s been kinda fun, actually.” Seokjin admitted, already munching on some chicken, “I saw Lee Chaerin and Kris Wu up close! That was such a ‘wow’ moment!”

 

Hoseok chuckled at Seokjin’s enthusiasm, “You’ll be seeing a lot more of such people almost daily now. You better get used to it, hyung.”

 

“Ah, I dunno if I will ever get used to such incredibleness!” Seokjin said thickly through a mouthful of rice.

 

“And how do you like Namjoon…so far?” Hoseok asked, tentatively.

 

“Mr. Kim is a good boss.” Seokjin shrugged, “Easy to work with. Not too fussy or demanding.”

 

“Yet.” He added as an afterthought, feeling Hoseok’s sceptic look on his face.

 

“I guess Namjoon is easy to work with.” Hoseok agreed after a while with a nod, “But that is not what I was asking, hyung.”

 

“What do you mean?” Seokjin asked, shooting Hoseok a puzzled glance before shoving another spoonful of rice into his mouth.

 

“I mean, how do you like Namjoon as a person so far?” Hoseok rephrased, “He doesn’t make you feel uncomfortable, does he?”

 

“Why would he make me feel uncomfortable?” Seokjin raised an eyebrow.

 

“You know…” Hoseok looked ashamed that he had brought it up, “Actually, forget it. It doesn’t matter. I’m sure you guys are going to get along perfectly well as boss and secretary.”

 

However, Seokjin did not look convinced. He frowned at Hoseok.

 

“Mr. Jung, are you insinuating that something might happen between Mr. Kim and me just because both of us happen to be gay?” Seokjin questioned in a tight voice.

 

“No, no, hyung!” Hoseok shook his head, panicking, “I didn’t…”

 

“If so, then let me tell you, Mr. Jung”, Seokjin said, firmly, “I do not try to get into the pants of every gay man I come across. And I definitely wouldn’t try that with my employer. I believe in absolute professionalism at work. Now, if you will excuse me.”

 

With that Seokjin gave him a curt nod, before picking up his plate and walking away, leaving behind a dismayed Hoseok.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Seokjin sat down on his swivel chair, seething with anger at the tumult of ugly memories that resurfaced after his chat with Hoseok. The chat had made him realize that he was almost on the verge of making the same mistake again. The whispers that had haunted him for six whole months, till he had to take a year off from college to pull himself together, buzzed in his ears all over again.

 

 

_…“They found them together, you know, in his office.”_

_“He was apparently giving him private lessons…private lessons, geddit? Haha!”…_

“Seokjin-ssi.”

 

 

_…“Gosh! How does he even come for classes knowing that we know?”_

_“Have you noticed he’s been avoiding him?”…_

 

“Seokjin-ssi?”

 

 

_…“I heard he’s leaving?”…_

 

“Seokjin-ssi!” The sudden loud voice next to him, calling out his name, had Seokjin snapping out of his thoughts with a startle.

 

“Mr. Kim?” he hurriedly stood up, looking embarrassedly at his boss. It was only his first day on the job and he was already messing up. Big time.

 

“Are you okay?” Seokjin heard Namjoon ask. He wasn’t, of course. Seokjin realised he had let down his guard a little too much with Namjoon. He wasn’t supposed to find him handsome or adorable. He wasn’t supposed to repeat his old mistake.

 

“Yes, of course, Mr. Kim.” Seokjin answered, wondering whether his distress had been too apparent on his face.

 

“You look rather preoccupied with something?” Namjoon’s concern answered Seokjin’s question.

 

“I’m really fine, Mr. Kim.” Seokjin assured him, “I’m sorry for spacing out then.”

 

“Well, if you insist.” Namjoon still looked unconvinced.

 

“Did you need something?” Seokjin asked, opening up the schedule, “Your next meeting is not till three.”

 

“Oh, yes.” Namjoon said, “I came to give you this.”

 

Seokjin took the card that Namjoon handed him and glanced through it.

 

“Company dinner?” he asked, curiously.

 

“Yes,” Namjoon grinned happily, “It’s your welcome party.”

 

“My welcome party?” Seokjin gawked at Namjoon.

 

“Yes, of course.” Namjoon shrugged like he hadn’t just dropped a mega bomb on Seokjin.

 

“Do you throw such extravagant parties for all your new employees?” Seokjin asked, thunderstruck, looking at the name of the venue printed on the card.

 

“Well, we usually get new employees in batches.” Namjoon shrugged, “But, as you are the only new employee right now…”

 

“Mr. Kim, I really don’t need such a grand welcome party-“ Seokjin began to say hurriedly, but was interrupted by Hoseok knocking at the door.

 

“Namjoon, the restaurant just called to confirm the reservation for tonight.”

 

“See?” Namjoon shrugged at Seokjin, “Everything’s already planned. Now, don’t be a killjoy and do turn up tonight, Seokjin-ssi.”

 

Seokjin sighed and nodded, giving in, “Yes, Mr. Kim.”

 

“Oh, I’ll have a company vehicle pick you up from your place at seven thirty. So, if you get plastered at the party, you won’t have to worry about driving back.” Namjoon added with a wink.

 

Thinking how it was going to be a very long night, Seokjin answered, “That would be incredible, Mr. Kim.”

* * *

 


	3. 3. Magic, madness, heaven, sin

**3\. Magic, madness, heaven, sin **

****

****

It was six in the evening and Seokjin still hadn’t the faintest idea how he was going to dress up for his welcome party. He had been forcefully sent home early from work by Namjoon so he could ‘spruce himself up for the party’ as Namjoon put it.

 

Seokjin had pulled out his tuxedo, his leather jacket, casual black shirt and jeans, formal black shirt and pants and almost everything he could get his hands on. And yet, he wasn’t satisfied by any choice he made.

 

“Ugh! What do you even wear to a company dinner that is a welcome party for you?” he grumbled under his breath, flopping down on his bed, frustrated. He ran a hand through his mop of chestnut hair, staring blankly at the ceiling fan, wondering if he should just ditch the party.

 

The message alert of his phone snapped Seokjin out of his dream-like state. Groping blindly around on the bed, he picked up his phone and brought it up to his face.

 

**Kim CEO: 1 new message**

 

“Speak of the devil.” Seokjin muttered, tapping on the notification.

 

“Hello, Seokjin-ssi! Just wanted to let you know that the party is casual, so don’t turn up in a tux. :P”

 

“Damn! Emoticons!” he thought, sending him a quick ‘thank you’ back. Sitting up on his bed, Seokjin placed his phone on his bedside table before glancing at the pile of clothes on his bed.

 

“Something casual.” He muttered, rummaging through the pile once again and finally pulling out an almost see through white button up shirt and a pair of blue ripped jeans, “These should do.”

 

In the next half hour, Seokjin showered, dressed, styled his hair to give it a slightly messed up bed hair look, touched on a dab of lip gloss and decided he looked sinful.

 

When the clock ticked half past seven, Seokjin was reclined on his sofa, scrolling through his phone, trying not to think how nervous the idea of the coming party made him. He jumped a little when the doorbell rang. Pocketing his phone, he checked the security camera feed to check who it was.

 

A stocky, well-built man sporting a black suit, dark sunglasses and a Bluetooth ear piece stared right back at his security camera. Out of his window, Seokjin could see a black limousine parked in his driveway.

 

Marvelling at the limousine, Seokjin opened the door to greet his assigned driver. He was acknowledged with a sharp, respectful bow.

 

“Good evening, Mr. Kim.” The man said, “I am Minseok and I shall be your designated driver for the night. If you are ready, we should leave immediately as Mr. Kim is expecting you.”

 

“Sure.” Seokjin breathed out, slightly taken aback at the crisp monologue, “Um…give me a moment.”

 

Stepping back inside, Seokjin pocketed his wallet, gave himself a once over on the glass cover of his showcase and then stepped back out, locking the door behind him.

 

“Here goes nothing.” He muttered under his breath, following Minseok to the waiting limousine.

 

 

 

 

 “This is where you get off, Mr. Kim.” Minseok informed Seokjin five minutes after he had parked the limousine in front of the hotel where the party was and Seokjin still hadn’t budged from his seat.

 

“Yes, I know.” Seokjin said through gritted teeth, trying to stop his brain from coming up with excuses to leave the place right then.

 

“Are you alright, Mr. Kim?” he heard Minseok’s concerned voice.

 

“No.” Seokjin blurted out and then blushed in embarrassment, “I’m not really a party person.”

 

Minseok smiled a little, “You’ll be fine, Mr. Kim. This is more of a gathering than a full-blown party. You shouldn’t keep Mr. Kim waiting any longer.”

 

A little amused at how Minseok kept referring to both him and Namjoon as Mr. Kim, Seokjin returned his smile and slid open the door of the car.

 

“There you are, Jin hyung!”

 

Seokjin stepped out of the car and glanced towards the source of the sound to see Hoseok sprinting towards him.

 

“Hoseok.” Jin greeted him with a small smile and wondered why the bewildered look crossed Hoseok’s face, “Is something wrong?”

 

“Are we okay, hyung?” Hoseok asked tentatively, and Seokjin’s brain re-winded back to the conversation they had that afternoon.

 

“Ah.” He said, face falling a little, “I’m sorry about that. It wasn’t your fault.”

 

“No, I’m sorry.” Hoseok said in a small voice, “I realised that it was none of my business to ask anything of that sort and you would have mentioned if you weren’t comfortable.”

 

“It’s alright, Hoseok. Forget about it.” Seokjin insisted, not wanting to continue discussing that topic any longer.

 

“Right, sorry.” Hoseok said immediately, understanding, “Um… Namjoon is waiting for you. We thought you might not turn up.”

 

“I couldn’t that happen, now, could I?” Seokjin chuckled, “I’m tonight’s protagonist, after all.”

 

Hoseok returned the grin as he guided Seokjin along a corridor to a door at the back of the hotel that opened to a lush lawn, white pillars all around decorated with lights and ribbons. There were people standing or sitting around little tables arranged on the lawn. Some faces he recognised, while most were strangers still. He spied the drinks table at the far end of the lawn.

 

Seokjin waved to the lady who headed the reception at the company with a smile who grinned at him over her bright red drink. He followed Hoseok closely, smiling and nodding at everyone who yelled a ‘Welcome to the company!’ at him. It was only a while later that he noticed that Hoseok had lead him directly to the drinks table.

 

“What would you like to drink, hyung?” Hoseok asked.

 

“These are all alcoholic?” Seokjin asked, hesitantly, not too eager to get drunk that early in the evening.

 

“There are non-alcoholic choices too,” Hoseok chuckled, “But this party is for you and it’s kinda our duty to see that you get drunk as a skunk tonight.”

 

“Right.” Seokjin nodded, not particularly liking the sound of that statement, “I’ll have a rum with coke.”

 

“To start with.” He insisted, when Hoseok raised an incredulous eyebrow.

 

“Here you are, then.” Hoseok gave in, “One rum with coke for you and a whisky on the rocks for me.”

 

Internally marvelling at Hoseok’s confidence at starting with such a strong drink, Seokjin casually looked around the area, sipping his own drink.

 

“So,” he turned to Hoseok, who hadn’t left his side, “What exactly happens at this party?”

 

“Boss will introduce you to the crowd in some time, we’ll have drinks, dinner and then more drinks.” Hoseok shrugged, taking a swig of his whisky.

 

“You always seem to refer to Mr. Kim as though he is some underground drug overlord.” Seokjin commented, causing Hoseok to let out a shriek of laughter.

 

“It’s an inside joke.” Hoseok chortled, “Most of the time, I just call him Namjoon.”

 

“Right.” Seokjin said with a nod, taking another tiny sip of his drink.

 

“Are you planning to make that drink last all evening?”

 

Seokjin gave a startled squeak, almost inhaling half his drink.

 

“There you are.” He heard Hoseok say as he patted Seokjin’s back to help him through his coughing fit, “Been looking all over for you.”

 

“Please don’t sneak up on me like that, Mr. Kim!” Seokjin gasped through some of the breath that he had regained, turning around to look at Namjoon.

His boss was dressed in a dark blue turtleneck, sleeves rolled up to the elbow showing off his delectable veiny arms and black skinny jeans glorifying his long legs. His purple hair was swept back flamboyantly. In his slender fingers, he clutched a glass of whisky as he smirked down at Seokjin, taking full advantage of the few inches that he had over him.

 

Seokjin nearly had a coughing fit again.

 

 

 

 

 “How’re you liking the party so far, Seokjin-ssi?” Namjoon yelled over the loud music.

 

“I love it.” Seokjin yelled back clutching his fifth glass of whisky, “Except for the part where you made me stand on stage when you introduced me. Don’t like that shit.”

 

“Right. Noted!” Namjoon laughed, slapping Seokjin on the back, “Hey, let’s go do shots!”

 

“Shots?” Seokjin asked, gulping down the whisky in one shot.

 

“Vodka shots!” Namjoon grinned, dragging him to the other side of the bar table.

 

“Oh…alright.” Seokjin followed him, not really under his own control anymore.

 

Five or six shots down, Seokjin was firing lame jokes one after another and Namjoon was giggling at every single one of them like a little school girl trying to please her crush.

 

“Hey, hey! What do you call a bear that has no teeth?” Seokjin asked like an excited child.

 

“What?” Namjoon asked, already dissolving in a fit of giggles.

 

“A GUMMY BEAR!” Seokjin yelled out, before bursting out into squeaky laughter that strangely resembled the sound of windshield wipers, while Namjoon snorted into his drink and choked.

 

“Well, those two seem to be having fun.” Hoseok remarked to the person next to him, shaking his head, amused.

 

“I don’t want to jump to conclusions, but they seem like a good match.” The person answered with a grin.

 

“Let’s not go too fast, Jimin.” Hoseok sighed, “Jin hyung doesn’t sound like he’s interested for anything more than a boss employee relationship.”

 

“I cannot imagine why.” The guy called Jimin frowned, “I mean, this situation is godsend, and frankly, boss is fucking hot. Why would he let go of the opportunity?”

 

“Perhaps he has a boyfriend?” Hoseok suggested.

 

“Nah.” Jimin shook his head, “I did some digging around. He lives alone. He has a dog. The only person who visits him on a regular basis, which is once a week, is his mom. He doesn’t go out on dates and isn’t seeing anyone now.”

 

“Why did you do all this digging?” Hoseok frowned.

 

“That is my job as your private secretary.” Jimin shrugged.

 

“But I didn’t ask you to do it!” Hoseok turned to Jimin, irritated.

 

“Woah, chill!” Jimin held up his hands, “He just seemed like an interesting dude. And if he is gay, and not interested in our CEO and if you don’t wanna keep up what we have any longer, I just thought I could get myself some, ya know?”

 

“Jimin!” Hoseok snarled.

 

“What?” Jimin stared back at him, unflinchingly, “I just said what’s true, Hoseok. I’m not the one in denial.”

 

“Get lost!” Hoseok growled, downing his drink in one shot and slamming the glass on the counter for more.

 

“With pleasure.” Jimin muttered, venom in his voice, before walking away.

 

Hoseok rubbed his eyes, frustrated, and sneaked a glance towards where Namjoon and Seokjin were seated, only to see that they weren’t there anymore. The red alert firing off in his brain, Hoseok looked around frantically trying to find his boss and his secretary.

 

“Oh, my God, Namjoon!” Hoseok thought, pushing through people, looking for a flash or purple hair or blue ripped jeans with a sinful rip at the thigh in the throng of people, “Don’t end up doing something you know you’re going to regret!”

 

Leaving behind the main hustle bustle on the lawn, Hoseok entered the hotel to look for the drunk pair. He sprinted into the men’s room and spied purple strands sticking out from behind the door of a cubicle.

 

Sighing with relief, Hoseok walked towards him, calling out, “Namjo-Holy mother of God!”

 

Hoseok froze in spot, flabbergasted, staring at a very drunk Namjoon kissing the living daylights out of a very drunk Seokjin.

 

xxx.

 


	4. 4. Saw you there and I thought

** 4.Saw you there and I thought**

****

“Holy shit!” Hoseok exclaimed, uncertain of what to do, helplessly gaping at Seokjin pinned to the wall by Namjoon having his lips ravished by the said person. An uncomfortable twitch left him as Seokjin let out a lewd moan and drew Namjoon closer to himself.

 

“Alright, now break this up!” Hoseok hurriedly separated the two, albeit with some difficulty, because neither seemed to want to let the other go. He stared, dumbfounded, at Namjoon clinging to one of his arms and Seokjin to his other.

 

“What have I gotten myself into?” Hoseok lamented to himself, dragging the drunk pair out of the men’s room, “Namjoon, I’m making you pay overtime for this!”

 

He rolled his eyes in exasperation as Namjoon only gave a very drunk grin and made kissy faces at Seokjin while Seokjin let out high pitched squeaky giggles.

 

“Ah Minseok! There you are!” Hoseok hailed Seokjin’s designated driver, once they were outside.

 

“Mr. Jung.” Minseok instantly appeared in front of him.

 

“I need you to take Mr. Kim Seokjin home, please.” Hoseok said to Minseok, handing over the very drunk and nearly asleep Seokjin over, who immediately clung to Minseok like a koala.

 

“He seems to be a rather clingy drunk.” Minseok observed, supporting the sleepy man, “Don’t worry, Mr. Jung. I’ll get him home safe.”

 

“Thanks, Minseok. I’ll trust you with Jin hyung then.” Hoseok nodded, hoisting Namjoon up, whose feet seemed to have given up supporting him.

 

“Ah, it’s Hoseokkie hyung!” Namjoon chose that moment to exclaim, making Hoseok want to throw him on the ground right there and walk away. Instead, he supported his friend as best as he could and said to Minseok, “I’d better get him home, too.”

 

Minseok nodded before leading Seokjin to their waiting limousine and settling him down in the back seat. Seokjin muttered something sleepily making Minseok chuckle as he slid the door shut.

 

Minseok drove carefully so as to not disturb Seokjin much, who seemed to be sleeping like a baby. He decided to call Seokjin only when his house was in view.

 

“Mr. Kim.” Minseok called, not looking away from the road, “We’re here. You should wake up.”

 

The only reply he got a soft snore. He parked the car in front of Seokjin’s house and glanced back only to see Seokjin curled up in a ball, hugging a cushion that happened to be lying on the back seat. Minseok smiled at the sight and shook his head. This wasn’t the first time he was escorting a drunk employee home.

 

Minseok got off the car and walked to the back seat. Shaking the sleeping man gently, he called, “Mr. Kim, we’re home.”

 

Seokjin gave a sleepy groan and turned over, flinching as the light from his porch hit his eyes. Groggily he sat up on the seat and blinked at Minseok, unable to see him clearly through his blurred vision.

 

“Did I lose my contacts?” he asked out loud.

 

“I’m sorry?” Minseok asked.

 

“My contacts… I can’t see without them.” Seokjin said, raising a hand to rub his eyes.

 

Minseok hurriedly caught his hands, “No, Mr. Kim, you still have your contacts on. Don’t rub your eyes.”

 

“But I can’t see.” Seokjin complained, letting his hands fall on his lap.

 

“That’s because you’re drunk.” He heard Minseok answer.

 

“Oh. Shit.” Seokjin said, blankly staring towards Minseok.

 

“It’s alright.” Minseok reassured him, hint of a smile in his voice, “You’re much better than you were an hour back.”

 

“Why? Did I do something stupid?” Seokjin asked apprehensively.

 

“No, you just had no idea what was going on around you.” Minseok said, “I think the sleep helped.”

 

“Yeah, sleeping helps me get over drunk spells,” Seokjin nodded, tiredly, “But I’ve never got this drunk before. I’m still so damn sleepy and I can’t remember one fucking thing after the coke and rum.”

 

“Well, I should think a good night of sleep will help.” Minseok said kindly.

 

“Yeah, I guess.” Seokjin sighed, clambering clumsily out of the car, letting Minseok steady him on his feet, “Thanks for driving me home, um…Mr.?”

 

“Minseok, Mr. Kim.” Minseok answered, not daring to let go of Seokjin who seemed to sway on the spot whenever he did, “Are you sure you can walk?”

 

“Yes, of course.” Seokjin answered confidently, in a voice that was starting to slur, again.

 

“Okay, just let me lead you to the door, Mr. Kim.” Minseok suggested, starting to walk Seokjin to his door.

 

“If you insist.” Seokjin shrugged, stumbling a little as he walked forward with Minseok.

 

“Your code, Mr. Kim?” Minseok asked, once they were at the door.

 

“My…code?” Seokjin stared at him, confused.

 

“The code to your door, Mr. Kim?” Minseok repeated, slowly and clearly.

 

“Ah…I can’t remember. Shit.” Seokjin said, astounding Minseok with the pout that developed on his face.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Thank you once again, Minseok.” Hoseok patted the man on the shoulder.

 

“It was no problem, Mr. Jung.” Minseok bowed to Hoseok politely before going back to the limousine and driving away.

 

Hoseok went back inside Namjoon’s house, aka, a penthouse in one of the rather expensive skyscrapers of Seoul. He let out a pitiful groan as he looked at Namjoon sprawled out, arms and legs everywhere, on the divan and Seokjin curled up like a cat on the smaller couch.

 

After Minseok had called him to tell him that Seokjin couldn’t remember the code to his house, Hoseok hadn’t been able to think of anything apart from asking Minseok to bring Seokjin over to Namjoon’s house. By the time they got there, Seokjin had fallen asleep again and had to be carried up to the penthouse by Minseok.

 

“What am I going to do with the two of you?” Hoseok flopped down on the spare armchair, glaring at the snoring Namjoon, “You and your stupid crush!”

 

“Not blaming you though,” Hoseok sighed, closing his eyes and leaning back on the armchair, “Jin hyung is a darling.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

When Seokjin woke up next morning, the first thing that occurred to him was how blinding the light hitting his eyes was and how cramped his limbs were. It took him a while to notice that he wasn’t on his own bed, but on some bed that he didn’t have the capacity to own. The room didn’t look like it belonged in his house. Seokjin definitely did not have crystal chandeliers hanging in his bedroom.

 

He couldn’t see anyone else in the room. He couldn’t understand why he wasn’t in his own bed. Seokjin couldn’t recall what he had done all last evening.

 

“Have I been kidnapped?” was the first of the many irrational thoughts that crossed his head. Seokjin decided to climb off the bed and go exploring. He first approached the glass window that formed a whole wall in the room in was in. Looking up and down, he realised he was in the topmost floor of a skyscraper, probably in the penthouse.

 

“Weird.” Seokjin muttered to himself, groggily, the situation still not within the grasp of his sleepy mind.

 

He turned away from the window and walked out of the room, emerging on to a corridor. He walked along the corridor, finding the living room, also with a glass window like the room he had woken up in. He walked into the room across the living room, which appeared to be the kitchen.

 

The kitchen seemed to be fully furnished, but did not look like it had ever been used. Shrugging, Seokjin left the kitchen and came out to the corridor. He glanced to his left and right.

 

 To his right, there seemed to be a showcase with photos, trophies, medals and other odds and ends. To his left, the corridor continued to a door that opened to the outside, to what Seokjin assumed was the veranda.

 

He decided go left and look around outside. Going a little ahead, he saw a little room, probably the store room, another door which Seokjin didn’t know what to make of, and then he was flanked by what were the two huge bedrooms – in one of which he had woken up.

 

Reaching the door, Seokjin saw a bridge like structuring leading out of it. Going ahead, he saw that the bridge was built over an indoor, open air swimming pool, crossing over to a strip of veranda on the other side. The bridge was quite low and it was possible to jump into the water from it.

 

“Woah!” Seokjin marvelled, completely forgetting to wonder what he was doing in a place like this. He turned around to go back into the house, shaking his head, thoroughly confused.

 

Seokjin slowly walked back into the house, carefully looking around. As far as he knew, right now, he seemed to be alone in this huge penthouse apartment. But this apartment definitely belonged to someone and was in regular use. Well, at least the bedroom he just walked into was. It was the room he woke up in.

 

He could see clothes lying on the bed, a laptop lying open on the table and a half-eaten packet of chips next to it. The curtains had been drawn, bathing the room in bright sunlight, that was coming from the glass window.

 

As Seokjin approached the bed, his eyes landed on the clothes. They weren’t anything remarkable – just a dark blue turtleneck and a pair of black jeans – but they nagged at Seokjin’s mind. He could swear he had found those very pieces of clothing very attractive not too long ago. Was it yesterday?

 

“What was I doing yesterday?” Seokjin wondered out loud, just beginning to think back over the previous day’s events. And he might even have remembered, and saved himself a whole lot of embarrassment, had he not been interrupted.

 

 It took Seokjin around fifteen seconds to notice that the room was suddenly more quiet than it had been a while back. It took him fifteen more to realise that the shower had been running in the bathroom and now it had been turned off. Before he could whip his head around to look, he heard the voice – the last voice he had expected to hear at that moment.

 

“Sleep well?”

 

And everything came rushing back, the welcome party, the rum, the champagne, the whisky, the vodka shots, the embarrassing lame jokes and then…the drunk kissing in the bathroom.

 

“Oh, my God!” Seokjin exclaimed, staring at his boss, standing there with his dimpled smile, clad only in a bathing gown.

“Are you okay?” Namjoon asked, concerned at Seokjin’s reaction.

 

“Mr. Kim!?” Seokjin nearly yelled, “Where am I? Where is this?”

 

“Calm down, Seokjin-ssi.” Namjoon approached him carefully, but Seokjin took a hasty step back, “This is my house, Seokjin-ssi!”

 

“Why am I in your house, Mr. Kim?” Seokjin asked, his voice trembling, “Why did I wake up in your bed?”

 

“Look, it’s not what you’re thinking…” Namjoon began to say, but was interrupted by Seokjin’s dismayed wail as he noticed that the clothes he was wearing weren’t his. Fearing the worst, Seokjin looked back up at Namjoon.

 

“What the hell happened last night, Mr. Kim?”

 

xxx

 

(This is a self made and rather ugly plan of what RM's apartment looks like, in case the description sucked lol :P)

 

xxx


	5. 5. Oh my God, look at that face!

** 5\. Oh my God, look at that face! **

****

 

“What happened last night, Mr. Kim?”

 

Namjoon stared in astonishment at his secretary who was freaking out like it was the end of the world.

 

“Seokjin-ssi, will you calm down?” he raised his voice slightly, which made Seokjin shrink back into the wall even more, “Look, let me explain.”

 

“These aren’t my clothes, Mr. Kim!” Seokjin had to control himself from swearing at his employer.

 

“I know they aren’t!” Namjoon said loudly, over Seokjin’s distressed choking, “You didn’t look too comfortable sleeping in your jeans, so I handed you a t-shirt and a pair of shorts and you changed into them yourself in your half-asleep state and then forgot all about it!”

 

“But- wait what?” Seokjin gaped stupidly at Namjoon, “I woke up in your bed!”

 

“And this happened at 3 in the morning, when I woke up sober and with a splitting headache.” Namjoon informed him, grimly, answering the implied question, “So, don’t worry, nothing happened. At least nothing of the kind that you’re imagining.”

 

“Oh.” Seokjin mumbled, going bright red, “I- I’m sorry.”

 

“What the hell, though, Seokjin-ssi!?” Namjoon said, with a look of disbelief.

 

 _‘Great. Now he’s annoyed’_ Seokjin thought in dismay, _‘I’m getting fired!’_

 

“I- I’m sorry, Mr. Kim… Really, I…” Seokjin stammered out cursing his luck for not lasting even one day on the job with one of the best fashion designers of the time.

 

“You know, I didn’t confess to being gay to you, so you could judge me like that, Seokjin-ssi.” Disappointment laced Namjoon’s tone as he continued, “I don’t try to get into the pants of every guy I meet.”

 

“Wha-“ Seokjin gaped at him like a deer caught in headlights, “No, no, Mr. Kim, that’s not what-“

 

“Hey, sleepyheads!” a bright, cheerful voice interrupted Seokjin, bathing the area with a thousand-watt smile, before it dimmed realizing the tension between the two occupants.

 

“Something happen while I was away, guys?” Hoseok asked, carefully inching forward.

 

“Hyung.” Namjoon said in a quiet voice, “Please escort Seokjin-ssi home. He’s already late for work as it is.”

 

Hoseok’s glance slid from Namjoon’s mask like countenance to Seokjin’s horrified and traumatised expression. He knew better than to ask any further questions.

 

“Come on, Jin hyung.” Hoseok said quietly. He flinched when Seokjin’s devastated eyes landed on him, making him wonder what had gone wrong at what point.

 

“But-Mr. Kim-“ Seokjin tried to protest, but was cut off with a curt, “We’ll talk in the office, Seokjin-ssi.” from Namjoon.

 

Hoseok’s heart clenched looking at Seokjin’s crestfallen expression. He put a hand on his back and urged him gently forward, shooting a questioning glance at Namjoon, who just shook his head.

 

Once they were out of the building and seated in Hoseok’s car, Seokjin buried his face in his palms and let out a drawn-out groan, making Hoseok anxious.

 

“Jin hyung, really, what happened back there?” he asked, worried. There was long pause where Seokjin kept his face hidden and Hoseok wondered whether he had gone to sleep out of depression, before Seokjin worked up the nerve to answer his question.

 

“I forgot Mr. Kim has no idea that I’m gay too.” came Seokjin’s muffled reply.

 

“Huh?” Hoseok blinked, his hand stationary on the steering wheel.

 

“I freaked out when I noticed that I wasn’t in my own clothes,” Seokjin sighed, looking up at Hoseok with a pained expression, “and he thought I was accusing him of trying to get in my pants.”

 

“Ah.” Hoseok nodded, and after a pause, asked, “Were you?”

 

“What?” Seokjin asked, absently, playing with the hem of his t-shirt.

 

“Were you accusing him?” Hoseok asked gingerly.

 

“What!? NO! Of course, I wasn’t! What is wrong with you?” Seokjin turned on Hoseok indignantly. Hoseok shrugged, helplessly.

 

“I was just worried that I might have done something stupid, like tried to come onto him or something…” Seokjin trailed off, going bright red.

 

Hoseok patted his back sympathetically, finding no words to relieve the man of his embarrassment.

 

“Is it too early in the job to take the day off?” Seokjin asked pitifully to which Hoseok could only sigh and say, “Let’s get you home, Jin hyung.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Seokjin dashed through the corridor, apologising to random people as he pushed past them in an attempt to get to the elevator before the doors closed. His luck really seemed to have crapped out that day, as the doors closed with a pleasant ‘ding’ just as he managed to reach within a hand’s distance of the elevator button.

 

Cursing his luck, he pushed the door to the staircase open and dashed up like a mad man. The hands on his wrist watch told him he was already running two hours late on his second day at the job, and he was probably too late to save it anyway.

 

In his defence, what boss keeps a welcome party on a friggin Monday evening and then expect his employees to turn up at work on time after drowning them in booze!? Damn Kim Namjoon!

 

It was only a good sixty seconds after Seokjin sprinted into the CEO’s office, gasping for breath, did he realize that he was not alone.

 

Three pairs of eyes and a very rectangular smile met his gaze as he turned to face the company he had.

 

“Mr. Kim.” Seokjin said nervously, giving a short bow to his employer and then nodded at Hoseok, who smiled back, a little sympathetically. At least, that was what it looked like to him.

 

He glanced at the third person, who was a stranger and whose boxy smile seemed a little too charming.

 

“Seokjin-ssi.” Namjoon’s firm tone drew his attention away from the stranger, “Hoseok hyung has already seen to my schedule for today, seeing as you were unable to make it to work on time.”

 

“I’m sorry-“ Seokjin started, but was cut off by Namjoon.

 

“However, there are some calls I would like you to make to cancel some appointments. Here’s the list of people and the numbers and the details of the appointments.” Namjoon said, pushing a sheet of paper towards him.

 

Seokjin walked to the table and picked up the paper, but not before noticing the exasperated glance that Hoseok shot at Namjoon.

 

“What should I tell them is the reason?” Seokjin asked, looking over the names.

 

“Oh, I’m sure you’ll think of something.” Namjoon shrugged. Seokjin’s jaw dropped as he looked from the stoic Namjoon to Hoseok who had a rather apologetic look on his face, to the stranger who seemed to be enjoying his predicament a little too much.

 

“Are you telling me you have no particular reason to cancel these appointments?” Seokjin asked Namjoon, flabbergasted.

 

“I don’t think you’re at that point yet where you can question my orders, Seokjin-ssi.” Namjoon shot at him, his eyebrows raised.

 

Seokjin could see Hoseok gritting his teeth, probably trying to hold something in that he shouldn’t be saying in his presence. Squaring his shoulders, Seokjin nodded at Namjoon.

 

“Of course, Mr. Kim.” he said, “I’ll make sure these appointments are cancelled.”

 

After all, Seokjin thought, how hard could cancelling a few appointments for one of the leading fashion designers of Seoul be?

 

 

 

 

 

 

After two hours of having his ears assaulted by multiple clients, whose appointments he tried to cancel, Seokjin decided his employer was a petty and sadistic asshole.

 

“Ugh he’s doing this just to get back at me, that- that- petty little-“ Seokjin choked on his words as he slammed down the receiver.

 

“Jin hyung-“

 

“You!” Seokjin turned on Hoseok, who took a few steps back, courtesy the venomous glare that was being directed at him, “You should never have recommended my name for the job!”

 

“You’re getting it all wrong, Jin hyung.” Hoseok tried to pacify Seokjin, “Both of you are.”

 

“I’m not getting anything wrong!” Seokjin growled at him, “You should have explained the whole deal to Mr. Kim! Especially your main reason for getting me in that position!”

 

“Yes, I’m sorry!” Hoseok tried to unsuccessfully grab Seokjin’s hands, “Look it’s all my fault and I was being a complete idiot and now I know I was wrong! Namjoon is a good man. He just has issues!”

 

“Your ‘boss’” Seokjin said loudly, making quotation marks in the air with his fingers, “is a sadistic bastard!”

 

Hoseok’s eyes widened as he reached forward to stop Seokjin from saying anything more, but he was no match for the elder man, who seemed to be possessed by all the vengeful spirits wandering the mortal world at once.

 

“It is NOT MY FUCKING FAULT HE DID NOT READ MY ENTIRE APPLICATION! IF HE DID, HE WOULDN’T FUCKING THINK THAT I WAS ACCUSING HIM OF TRYING TO MHPJHJKKMMM! I’M NOT TRYING TO HIDE ANYTHING HERE- HOSEOK, WHY ARE YOU NOT LETTING ME SPEAK!?”

 

“Jin hyung, please calm down!” Hoseok pleaded, trying to push Seokjin onto a chair, but failing miserably.

 

“NO, I DO NOT WANT TO CALM DOWN, HOSEOK!” Seokjin all but roared, “I’LL YELL IT TO HIS FACE, SO HE UNDERSTANDS LOUD AND CLEAR! HE’S NOT THE ONLY ONE WITH ISSUES DAMN IT!”

 

“Wow, you must be glad that there aren’t any other employees up here right now.”

 

Seokjin abruptly shut his mouth and turned around to see Namjoon and the stranger with the rectangular smile staring at him. It took him a while to realise that he was breathing real hard from all the screaming.

 

Letting out a huff, Seokjin crumpled the paper with the list of names in his hand and dropped it into the waste bin. Acting more confident than he felt, he walked up to Namjoon and looked him in the eye.

 

“My resignation will reach you by mail by tomorrow morning latest, Mr. Kim.” he said firmly, hiding the turbulence raging inside him. 

 

The indifferent expression on Namjoon’s face bothered him a lot more than it should have. After all, he was just another unsuccessful employee, now ex-employee, who turned out be shit. Easily replaceable. Not so much of a loss.

 

Even if he was an employee the CEO had kissed. And enjoyed kissing as far as Seokjin remembered, might he add.

 

 Without further ado, he walked out of the room and away from the trio watching him retreat, mentally congratulating himself for losing the one job that could have turned his life around.

 

xxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, short chapter. Not too satisfied with it either T_T  
> Working on the next chapter and this chapter may be subject to mild alterations depending on how the next one turns out. I'll give y'all a heads up if that happens!  
> Thank you for all the love and see you next time :)


	6. 6. You look like my next mistake.

** 6.You look like my next mistake **

****

****

To say Seokjin was surprised would be an understatement. He sat on his comfortable couch in his little house, dressed in formal suit and pants, frozen with disbelief, as the man sitting next to him spoke words that did not make much sense to his befuddled brain.

 

Rewind to a couple of hours back, when Seokjin added the finishing sweeps to his hair and nodded at himself in the mirror, satisfied. He adjusted his neck tie a little bit and sighed. He had a couple more hours to go till the new job interview, but he figured getting there earlier would be a point in his favour.

 

“Can’t believe I’m doing this again.” He let out a humourless chuckle.

 

It had been five days since he had walked out of the office of the CEO of Spazz.

 

The first thing Seokjin had done on reaching home that day was editing his CV, the main correction being the deletion of that one disastrously honest fact that had ruined his one chance of a good job.

 

Now, his application no longer had the point ‘Relationship preference: Men.’

 

_That was the reason you even got the job, dunce._

 

“Shut up, brain.” Seokjin had shaken his head and sat down to send the application to a few more companies, hoping for a stable job that would help him maintain the little house he was fortunate enough to inherit from his uncle. Of course, nothing would ever compare to Spazz, but there was nothing he could do about _that_ now, was there?

 

Perhaps editing the CV had been the right answer, because the very next day all the companies Seokjin had applied to, had called him for interviews. None of them were high class, like the one at Spazz, but they were comfortable desk jobs and Seokjin felt no need to complain.

 

Presently, with an hour and a half to go till the interview, Seokjin was trying to calm his nerves with a warm, soothing cup of tea. He was taken aback just then by the ringing of his doorbell. He wasn’t expecting anyone. His mother wasn’t due to visit until tomorrow.

 

Setting down the half empty cup of tea, Seokjin strode to the CCTV monitor to identify the unexpected visitor. Well, unexpected here was an understatement.

 

_What the hell is he doing here?_

 

“I wouldn’t be this surprised if I knew that, brain!” Seokjin murmured, and then smacked himself in the face, “There I go, talking to myself again!”

 

There was no mistaking that pinkish blonde hair. The man stared right at the security camera, giving Seokjin the full blast of his pitiful, pleading face.

 

Still confused by the unforeseen visit, Seokjin unlocked the door and stepped out.

“Ah, Jin hyung!” Hoseok’s brilliant smile greeted him immediately, although marred with some amount of trepidation.

 

“Hoseok,” Jin greeted back, uncertainly.

 

“How have you been, hyung?” Hoseok asked, apprehensively.

 

Seokjin was at that moment thinking about the events preceding his dramatic resignation from his previous job, and wondering why he wasn’t angrier on seeing the man on his porch.

 

“What are you doing here, Hoseok?” he asked, quietly.

 

“I…er…can we talk?” Hoseok asked, beseechingly.

 

“I have an appointment.” Seokjin responded, indicating his formal attire.

 

“Ah…” Hoseok eyed him from head to toe, “A job interview?”

 

“Don’t let it bother you.” Seokjin said, looking away a little, “Now, if what you have to say isn’t an emergency, then I think we should do this another day.”

 

“I know I’m really out of my place right now, and I have no right to stop you from going to this job interview,” Hoseok sighed, “But, please, hyung. It would be nice if you could hear me out. Right now.”

 

“Really, Hoseok,” Seokjin said, glancing at his wrist watch, “Not to be rude or anything, but I don’t work for you anymore, and hence that concludes that I don’t have a job and therefore I need to get to this interview.”

 

“Look…ah,” Hoseok ran a hand through his hair anxiously, “Hyung, I messed up big time and I need to set things right. This misunderstanding between you and Namjoon-“

 

“As much as I appreciate your thoughtfulness at trying to clear any misunderstandings between me and my ex-employer, Hoseok,” Seokjin said, a little bit of urgency lacing his tone, “I really need to leave right now to get to the interview on time!”

 

“Alright, I’m gonna say it.” Hoseok took a deep breath. “Please don’t go for this job interview!”

 

“What?” Seokjin ogled at Hoseok as if he had grown an extra head.

 

“Don’t go for this interview.” Hoseok exhaled, “Come back and work with us.”

 

Seokjin opened and closed his mouth a few times, as if he was looking for the right thing to say.

 

At last he settled for, “Are you out of your fucking mind?”

 

“Yeah, it does sound like that, doesn’t it?” Hoseok gave him a rueful grin.

 

“Okay, now I am curious what this is about, BUT,” Seokjin said firmly, “We’ll talk about this in the evening. AFTER my interview.”

 

“NO, HYUNG!” Hoseok said loudly, making Seokjin take a shocked step back, “I need to talk to you and I need to do it right now.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

So, against his will, Seokjin found himself back inside his house, seated on the couch, staring at Hoseok in exasperation.

 

“Well, I don’t know where to start…” Hoseok began.

 

“Don’t waste my time, Hoseok.” Seokjin warned.

 

“Alright, here goes.” Hoseok let out a long sigh, “When I received your application, I was, _obviously_ , very impressed by your qualifications. Please believe me when I say that you already had the job under your belt before I even noticed the point about your relationship preferences.”

 

Seokjin raised a sceptical eyebrow.

 

“Yeah, that was just to clarify that I didn’t recommend you for the job for the motives you suspect.” Hoseok cleared his throat nervously.

 

“Go on.” Seokjin crossed his legs, staring pointedly at him.

 

“Yes, well,” Hoseok twiddled his fingers fretfully, “then I did notice the point about your preference in men. And well, Namjoon always gets judged by applicants who come for the interview, because he insists on telling them that he is gay! And he’s encountered a few homophobic assholes before and it was painful to watch, because he wouldn’t let me interrupt or interfere. It doesn’t matter if you’re the CEO of a leading fashion company, if you’re gay, you’re a loser!”

 

Hoseok paused to gauge Seokjin’s expression, but Seokjin wasn’t looking at him. He was staring down at his fingers, and the corners of his eyes appeared moist to Hoseok.

 

“Hyung, are you okay?” Hoseok asked in a concerned tone, “I’m sorry if I said too much…”

 

“Nah, I understand.” Seokjin said, softly. Hoseok waited for him to say something more, but Seokjin didn’t speak. So, Hoseok continued.

 

“Well, I knew you would be one person who wouldn’t judge him.” He told Seokjin, “You would understand.”

 

Seokjin nodded.

 

“And hence, I proposed your name to Namjoon.” Hoseok said, “He trusts me on matters of this sort, so, he didn’t feel the need to go over your CV.”

 

“Yeah, I get all that.” Seokjin looked up at Hoseok, his eyes clear now, “What I don’t get is why you never mentioned to him that I am gay, too?”

 

“Ah, yes, that was because…” Hoseok paused, hesitating.

 

“Because?” Seokjin urged him.

 

“Well, okay, this might sound stupid, but Namjoon would have thought I was being over protective.” Hoseok answered, guiltily, “You know, trying to make his work environment friendlier for him. He doesn’t like it when I treat him like that.”

 

 Seokjin was quiet.

 

“He appreciates that I do stuff for him.” Hoseok continued, “But he doesn’t like me over doing it.”

 

“But this isn’t just any situation.” Seokjin said, “I’m sure he would have understood.”

 

“Yes, that’s what I thought.” Hoseok nodded, “And I was going to tell him the day you came for the interview.”

 

“Well, what stopped you?” Seokjin demanded.

 

“I noticed how you reacted to him.” Hoseok mumbled.

 

“Eh?” Seokjin looked perplexed.

 

“There was this chemistry between the two of you.” Hoseok inched away from Seokjin a little, “Namjoon doesn’t date anyone easily. I just wanted to watch how things went.”

 

Hoseok waited, petrified, for the imminent explosion.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“YOU ARE NOT MY MOTHER, JUNG HOSEOK!” Seokjin’s roar could be heard right up to the street and had the poor gardener next door wondering what was up.

 

“I know, I’m sorry!” Hoseok cowered on the couch as Seokjin towered over him, furiously.

 

“Just because I’m interested in men, does NOT mean I will go around hanky-pankying with the first homosexual male I come across.” Seokjin spat, angrily, “I could have had a boyfriend for all you knew!”

 

“I sorta found out you didn’t.” Hoseok blurted out and then realised it was a fatal mistake.

 

“Did you run background checks on me, Jung Hoseok?” Seokjin snarled.

 

“A cursory procedure for all new employees, that’s all!” Hoseok squeaked, burying himself into the couch.

 

“Get out!” Seokjin ordered, standing up straight.

 

“I’m sorry?” Hoseok yelped, lifting himself up from the couch.

 

“Out! Get OUT!” Seokjin yelled, “I WANT YOU OUT OF MY HOUSE!”

 

“Look, I know it was stupid, but I had a perfectly valid reason for even considering it!” Hoseok tried to defend himself.

 

“DOES IT LOOK LIKE I WANT TO LISTEN TO YOUR VALID REASONS?” Seokjin thundered.

 

“Please, just listen to me!” Hoseok implored, “I was still going to tell him right after we had that little tiff in the cafeteria. But then the party happened and then I ran into the two of you kissing and shit literally went down!”

 

 He was about to say more, when they were interrupted by the door bell ringing unexpectedly for the second time that day.

 

“Whoever you are, you better be ready to face my wrath!” Seokjin growled under his breath, angrily striding to the door, wrenching it open.

 

Instantly, the rage on his face melted away only to be replaced by utter astonishment at the second unexpected visitor that day. Seokjin berated his heart mentally for beating slightly faster when there was no reason for it do so. It didn’t help that Hoseok had reminded him of the kiss. He tried to convince himself that it was because he was angry.

 

“Seokjin-ssi, hello. Are you going for a new job interview?”

 

Yep, there went his heart again, beating at hundred per minute like he was having an adrenaline rush.

 

“Why are you here!?” Seokjin blurted out abruptly, and then flushed a beautiful deep red realizing that he may have come off a little rude. Just a little.

 

“Ah…” Kim Namjoon scratched the back of his neck, “I’m sorry, I know this is unexpected and I’m probably the last person that you want to see.”

 

“True, one of them.” Seokjin’s mouth betrayed him before he could even process the statement in his head, “The other one’s already encroached into my house.”

 

“I’m sorry? - Ah.” Realization dawned on Namjoon’s face as Hoseok appeared behind Seokjin, his appearance rather dishevelled. 

 

“Oh, Namjoon. Hey.” Hoseok said, surprising Seokjin by how awkward the greeting was.

 

“You beat me to his place, then, huh.” Namjoon said, also awkwardly.

 

“Perhaps the two of you should talk?” Hoseok suggested, looking at Seokjin.

 

“If that’s alright?” Namjoon added, also looking at Seokjin.

 

Seokjin looked from Namjoon to Hoseok and back to Namjoon, “Is there anything left to say?”

 

“If you’ll let me.” Namjoon shrugged, “Just hear me out, please, Seokjin-ssi. If after that you still want to go for the other job interview, I won’t stand in your way.”

 

“Fat lot of good that is. I screwed that interview up fifteen minutes back by not being there.” Seokjin snapped angrily, albeit all the while holding his door wide open for Namjoon to enter.

 

xxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be my last update for a while as I'm returning to work tomorrow. I'll try to keep updating as frequently as possible!  
> Thank you for all the love! See you :)

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any characters, except for original characters. The storyline and plot are entirely mine and any semblance to other stories is coincidental.
> 
> This story is not posted anywhere else apart from Asianfanfics and AO3. 
> 
> I do not allow translations, reposting, plagiarism, 'taking ideas', quoting of my stories without my express permission, and I will take down the story in case of any such event.
> 
> Come holler at me on cc ----> https://curiouscat.me/JenLee
> 
> And lets be friends on twitter. Hit me up @Elfishy1706 :)
> 
> © JenLee/JenLeeJune, 2017. All rights reserved.


End file.
